You & I must fight
by Monty G
Summary: First Sterek Fic: rated T for language. Hurt/Angst/Tragedy/Romance. Stiles knew this would happen, but where will he go from here? Stiles/Derek breakup. Not great with summaries, just read it! Enjoy!


"You and I must fight ..."

(This is one of my first stories, so bare with me.

This is unbeta'd, so please don't kill me for this.

I will try and make this a multi-chapter fic, b/c I have twist I want to throw in.

I do not own Teen Wolf.)

"Derek?" Stiles silently questioned, knowing Derek heard him.

"Stiles, please."

Derek didn't have the strength to look at him, but kept talking.

"Imprinting."

Stiles interrupted, by shouting at Derek,

"I know! You said "imprinting" already. What does it mean!"

Stiles was afraid, because he knew.

A long silence and Derek remained still, head down. Stiles refused to stare at a lifeless Derek any longer. Stiles turned around to begin walking. He was so fed up with Derek. The strange ways Derek was acting, ignoring him for weeks, turning his pack away from Stiles. He was running away from Derek because he knew what was happening.

Derek let him get ten feet away before running after him. He grabbed hold of Stiles from behind, his arms wrapping around Stiles arms and chest. Stiles outburst, and tried to wiggle out of Derek's hug. Kicking and pulling, Stiles screamed,

"Let go of me!"

He repeated it once more, but Derek only picked him off the ground, and held him tighter. Stiles wouldn't give in; trying desperately to struggle out of Derek's arms. Derek gently released Stiles, letting Stiles slump to the ground. Whimpering he stood up, whipped the dirt from his hands, and whipped the tears from his eyes. Stiles faced Derek, who still wouldn't look at Stiles.

"Look at me." Stiles needed him to, reaching his hand up to stroke Derek's cheek, trying to force his head up.

Derek shook Stiles hand off, refusing to look up and backed away from Stiles.

"I know what's happening," Stiles began.

"I know."

Stiles stood a little closer to Derek, waiting for him to confess.

"God Damn It Derek, just do it, get this over with, get us over with."

Stiles pleaded with Derek, but Derek said nothing.

"Fine." Stiles stormed off again, rambling.

"Fuck off Derek; you don't have the balls to do this. I thought you were a man; well werewolf, still, you fucking dick." Stiles got far away from Derek and from the Hale house that he didn't really know where he was going. He stopped and looked around, big trees reached into the black night. And a hazed moon left him wandering around without a light to guide. Walking into the deeper blackness of the forest; he was sure he made a wrong turn somewhere; Stiles flooded himself with memories.

Memories of the day he met Derek, their first awkward attachment, when they had to go tell his pack they were together and how Scott found out. The tension between Scott and Stiles when Scott first found out was almost deadly, Scott wouldn't speak to either of them for almost a month. And Scott was still sour to the idea of them being together.

The life he built himself with Derek, the memory of their first fight, then their first fight as a couple, and the love, Stiles gave his heart to Derek, and now Derek was ignoring it, disregarding everything they meant to each other. Stiles was dizzy with anger, and collapsed against a tree. He slid to sit down, resting his head between his knees.

"I loved you." He sighed.

Derek stood there in front of him, bending down close to Stiles.

"Imprinting is an impression of two souls bound as one soul, sought to prolong anonymity of the dual obligations from both beings. In an instant, you understand the person, exchange lifetimes, gaze upon the person's soul, you both become of the same energy, control, strength. You connect fortuitously, and you enjoy, accept, live, suffer and . . . love."

Derek finished in one breath.

Stile responded with a shaky and scratchy tone.

"You never loved me.", Stiles coughed out as a realization.

Derek snarled, grabbing to pull the kid up.

"Don't say that."

Stiles pushed him off,

"Well I'm not your "being", or soul mate, or whatever?"

He was very calm all of a sudden standing before Derek.

"You asshole."

He was short, and choppy in his declaration.

"You never cared for me."

He took heavy breaths, and it started to rain pour; he could see his breath in the air.

"How could you do this to me? You never loved me, and you never will."

"You're a coward"

He started to get angry again. So many emotions were swimming around in his body.

Derek stared straight at Stiles this time, watching his eyes; perfect eyes he used to wake up to, eyes that used to inspect him as if he wasn't real.

The rain dowsed them both, the air became thin, and bitter.

Derek watched Stiles' hot breaths evaporate into the frozen air.

He couldn't show Stiles how much he really did love him, because he couldn't give Stiles any chance of there still being hope where none could possibly be. There was no chance of Derek imprinting on Stiles, he desperately wanted to, and yearned to but nothing happened. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; Derek needed to find the one who he would imprint on, and letting go of Stiles now seemed less painless than having to explain to Stiles that he found his soul mate; whom of which was not Stiles, whilst still being with Stiles.

His heart was broken, but he had to do it. Dragging Stiles along would only hurt more in the future; he had to break it off now before they became too serious.

Derek stood and took the insults Stiles threw at him.

"Stiles," Derek managed to release between Stiles rants.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles was almost speechless; almost.

"What?" Stiles shot at him, jaw clenched.

"Sorry," Derek repeated, and let his guard down. He expected Stiles to cry, faint, die, or just about anything from the look on his face.

Stiles looked like crying, but also he looked a little confused.

Stiles knew Derek was never a "man of a thousand words", but he really couldn't believe Derek's only defense was a 'sorry'.

No, 'sorry' is when you accidentally bump into someone.

No, 'sorry' is when you have to cancel plans with your best friend because your werewolf boyfriend says he has something important to talk to you about and you end up here.

'Sorry' is not okay when you are breaking someone's heart, Stiles heart for that matter.

Stiles rushed towards Derek,

"You son of a bitch!"

Stiles tried pushing Derek knowing he really couldn't do anything and instead just fell into this weird wrestle against Derek's chest.

"It's not fair." He bit his tongue, not really wanting to say it out loud, gripping tightly onto Derek's soaked shirt.

Derek grasped Stiles so tight. They hugged, only briefly because Stiles again tried to yank away from Derek's grip, but Derek wouldn't budge.

"I wish I could hurt you as much you've hurt me." Stiles mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

Derek didn't let go of Stiles, but pulled him away so that their faces were inches apart.

"I wish you could." Was all Derek said, before pulling himself away.

"It wouldn't matter," Stiles spat out.

"You'd bare no scars." He said nearly sarcastically.

And with that final discretion, Derek took Stiles hand and kissed it. He heard the skip in Stiles heart, and dragged Stiles so fast out of the woods and back to the Hale house. Stiles didn't want Derek to let go of his hand. Derek stopped before Stiles jeep, and held onto Stiles hand as long as he could, to drink in his smell, touch and taste. He slowly slipped away from Stiles into the darkness of the house, without looking back at Stiles. The last words Stiles could manage to say were 'Don't and 'Stay'.

Stiles climbed into his jeep and as fast as he could and got as far away from the preserve as possible. He drove out of Beacon Hills and planned to wait out the downpour until morning in a parking garage. He didn't want to cry but couldn't stop some tears streaking down his pink cheeks. He curled up in his backseat, trying to stay warm until he could fall asleep, thinking of the first time they met, and how it all crashed down around them.

Please Review!


End file.
